Surviving The Night
by Lucifer's Favorite
Summary: When Titans Tower loses heat in the middle of the night, Jinx goes in search of other ways of staying warm.(Oneshot)


**A/N: So this was a neat little idea I had that I wanted to get written out. It's not related to my main story, this is just my contribution to the RaeJinx fandom, which is far too small, in my opinion.**

A soft but persistent knocking was what woke Raven from her slumber. Normally, she would be content to ignore whoever it was, and they usually went away. It was common knowledge among all titans that if Raven didn't want to answer the door, that was the end of it, but it seemed one of the Tower's inhabitants still hadn't gotten the message as the knocking continued.

She'd already suspected who was on the other side of the door, and was proven correct when she heard the interloper's hushed voice.

_"__Rae!" _The voice whisper yelled. _"Raven, let me in."_ Sighing in defeat, Raven begrudgingly got out of bed, floating over to her door and opening it without warning to find the startled visage of her pink-haired teammate, wearing her pajamas and lightly shivering.

"Finally." Jinx said, walking inside without waiting for an invitation. Raven was rendered speechless for the moment, until she saw Jinx climb into _her _bed, apparently making herself quite comfortable under Raven's bedspread.

"What do you think you're doing?" Raven asked, monotone slipping slightly into irritation.

"I would be going to sleep, if you'd hurry up and get over here. Come on, I'm freezing."

"I mean, why are you in _my_ room, inviting yourself into _my _bed?" Raven elaborated, all pretense of civility gone from her voice.

"The heater's busted, and it's like twenty degrees in my room." Jinx explained, still covered up to her neck in Raven's comforter.

"Then go bother someone else." Raven countered. "I'm sure Beast Boy would be happy to accommodate you." Jinx visibly balked at the idea, shivering again for an entirely different reason from before.

"Don't make me gag." She said. "Anyway, no one else is as warm as you are; your body's like a furnace."

"Starfire literally runs on solar power." Raven argued. "And she would love to have a sleepover." She had closed the door by now, but hadn't move from the spot.

"She's taken." Jinx said. "And I really doubt Bird Boy is down to let me crawl into bed with the two of them."

"And you think I am?" Raven asked indignantly, a light blush staining her cheeks at the images conjured by Jinx's words.

"Well, you haven't kicked me out yet." Jinx pointed out.

"And I'm seriously considering changing that fact." Raven deadpanned.

"Ah, c'mon, you know you love me." Jinx teased.

"Hardly." The demoness leveled an even glare at the intruder in her bed, sighing once again as she decided it wasn't worth it to keep arguing, seeing this as a "unstoppable force/immovable object" kind of situation. Jinx looked at Raven with a smug smile on her lips as she got back into bed.

Turning her back to the bad luck charm, Raven bristled as she felt the girl's icy arms wrap around her, frowning at where they settled.

"Jinx." She said calmly.

"Yeah, Rae?"

"If you'd prefer not to wake up as an amputee, I suggest you remove your hands from my chest."

"You're no fun." Jinx whined, but did as she was told, lowering them and pausing at her waist before going further down at a much slower pace.

"Jinx!" Raven said, somewhat shrilly.

"Okay, Okay. I'll stop." Jinx laughed, moving her hands back to Raven's midsection, finally leaving them there this time.

"Hey Rae?" Jinx broke the silence that had only just managed to settle.

"What is it Jinx?" Raven asked, tiredness finding a home in her voice.

"Do you like me?" She inquired. Raven thought about how to answer for a moment. She certainly didn't hate Jinx, and the girl had proven to be a useful asset for the team on a number of occasions.

"I respect you for your help against the Brotherhood." Raven finally answered her. "I'm grateful that one of my admittedly more formidable enemies is now an ally and teammate. As for like, What I would _like_ is to go to sleep." Raven did question herself again as to why she didn't simply toss Jinx out of her room from the beginning. After all, that's exactly what her response would have been to anyone else trying to pull a stunt like this.

In the end, she figured it was probably a combination of exhaustion mixed with Jinx's seemingly innate ability to get under one's skin, making herself tolerable to just about anybody.

"Night, Raven." Jinx said. Raven didn't respond to her, simply closed her eyes and finally let sleep overtake her.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Raven! Breakfast!" The voice of her cybernetic teammate called from the other side of her bedroom door. She quickly disentangled herself from the former thief sharing her bed, pointedly ignoring the fact that they had switched positions at some point during the night, with her arms wrapping around Jinx as opposed to the other way around.

"Stay here." Raven ordered as she got up to answer her door. Opening it just a few inches revealed the smiling face of Cyborg.

"Hey Raven." He greeted. "Breakfast is ready; got a big stack of waffles waitin' just for you."

"I'll be out in a little while." She said, her monotone back in place. She started to close the door, but it stopped short due to Cyborg's hand catching it.

"One more thing." He said. "Have you seen Jinx? She wasn't in her room this morning and no one else know where she is."

"I just woke up myself." Raven tried to explain. "Why would I-" She was cut off when she felt a pair of slender arms once again coil around her, luckily remaining in a more modest location this time.

"Coming back to bed Rae?" Jinx asked flirtatiously, her head resting on Raven's shoulder. Raven Blushed furiously from embarrassment as Cyborg's eyes shot wide open.

"You know what. I think I'll come back later." He beat a hasty retreat before Raven could explain herself.

"This is going to be a long day." Raven concluded. "I'm going back to bed."


End file.
